Humillación
by La Maga
Summary: La humillación jamás fue un factor común en la vida de Draco Malfoy. Nunca, hasta que el rubio Slytherin tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en el camino del exauror Alastor Moody. Escena del 4º libro reescrita desde el punto de vista de Draco.


Sigo intentando escribir un Draco IC... Los diálogos son básicamente los mismos que aparecen el el libro, la narración es mía. No están todos los diálogos de la escena, quité los que consideraba innecesarios.

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco gano ningún beneficio económico publicando mis fics...**  
**

* * *

**#24—Humillación**

La humillación jamás fue un _factor común _en la vida de Draco Malfoy. Él nunca había sido del tipo de persona que se deja humillar es más, siempre fue del tipo de persona que humilla. Adoctrinado desde pequeño en el arte del sarcasmo, no dejaba pasar oportunidad alguna para burlarse de los demás y así demostrarles su superioridad. Pero como dice el refrán, _todo lo que haces se te devolverá por triplicado; _y así pasó cuando el rubio Slytherin se cruzó en el camino de ex-auror Alastor Moody.

Transcurría su cuarto año en Hogwarts, no hacía mucho que las clases habían comenzado y Draco se entretenía practicando su deporte preferido, molestar al _trío dorado._ Esa mañana junto a _'El Profeta'_ había llegado algo que le proveería de su cuota de diversión diaria, un artículo que hablaba de la ineficiencia del Ministerio respecto al manejo de los incidentes en el Mundial de quidditch, un artículo que mencionaba especialmente la ineficiencia de cierto empleado del Ministerio, un tal _Arnold _Weasley Al doblar el diario para retirarse del Gran Comedor, en los labios de Draco Malfoy se había dibujado la más maliciosa de las sonrisas.

El día siguió su curso, entre clases, deberes, corridas y _demases_ pero nada de aquello le importaba al rubio Slytherin. Su mente trabajaba sólo en una cosa, encontrar al _cara rajada_ y a sus amiguitos, quería que ser la persona que les diera a conocer la existencia de ese artículo, pero la suerte parecía no estar de su lado. No fue hasta minutos antes de la cena que logró cruzarlos, al divisar la cabellera de Weasley entre la multitud que abarrotaba el vestíbulo supo que era su oportunidad:

—¡Weasley¡Eh, Weasley!

Observó como el trío volteaba lentamente y la cara de disgusto que pusieron al verlo. Aquello sólo hizo que la sonrisa en su rostro se acentuara.

—¿Qué?—le respondió el pelirrojo cortante.

—¡Tu padre ha salido en el periódico, Weasley!—respondió rápidamente Draco agitando el periódico frente a las narices del Gryffindor y levantando la voz para que todos pudieran oír—. ¡Escucha esto!

Así comenzó a leer el artículo, saboreando cada palabra, degustando cada frase y levantando la vista de vez en cuando para deleitarse con la enfurecida mirada de Weasley. Notaba como línea tras línea las orejas del pelirrojo iban enrojeciéndose al tiempo que la ira iba apoderándose de su cuerpo.

—'...los funcionarios del Ministerio se vieron envueltos ayer en otra situación embarazosa a causa de la actuación de Arnold Weasley, del Departamento Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Objetos Muggles'—Draco detuvo su lectura para mirar al pobretón a los ojos y comentar—. Ni siquiera aciertan con su nombre, Weasley, pero no es de extrañar tratándose de un don nadie¿verdad?

Sus palabras denotaban claramente lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del momento. Todo el vestíbulo estaba en silencio, escuchándolo atentamente. El rubio miró rápidamente alrededor, humedeció sus labios y continuó la lectura observando como el cuerpo de Weasley temblaba a causa de la furia contenida.

Al finalizar el artículo levantó la vista nuevamente. Potter y Granger en vano intentaban tranquilizar a su amigo. Su socarrona sonrisa se ensanchó aun más.

—¡Y viene una foto Weasley! —Añadió levantando el periódico para darle a Weasley una mejor visión de la imagen—. Una foto de tus padres a la puerta de tu casa... ¡bueno, si esto se puede llamar casa! Tu madre tendría que perder un poco de peso¿no crees?

La _comadreja_ estaba por explotar, todos en el vestíbulo estaban expectantes y él lo estaba disfrutando como nunca. Y entonces, el _cara rajada_ habló.

—Métetelo por donde te quepa, Malfoy. Vamos Ron...

—¡Ah, Potter! Tú has pasado el verano con ellos¿verdad?— Pero eso no lo hizo interrumpir su divertimento—. Dime¿su madre tiene al natural ese aspecto de cerdito, o es sólo la foto?

—¿Y te has fijado en tu madre, Malfoy? –Aunque que el moreno se metiera con su madre no estaba en sus planes—. Esa expresión que tiene, como si estuviera oliendo mierda¿la tiene siempre, o sólo cuando estás tú cerca? –Y esa era de las pocas cosas que podían hacer que la sangre fría de la rubia serpiente hirviera.

—No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre, Potter –Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras sentía como la sangre le subía a las mejillas.

—Pues mantén cerrada tu... –fue todo lo que pudo escuchar del comentario de el-niño-que-vivió antes de sentir que algo caliente impactaba contra su cuerpo.

De pronto todo era confuso, su cuerpo giraba y se retorcía dentro de un remolino de colores. Cuando el remolino se detuvo su cuerpo ya no era el mismo; todo a su alrededor parecía más grande, más amenazante, el miedo lo paralizaba por lo que sólo pudo quedarse temblando donde estaba con los ojos cerrados, mientras un silencio sepulcral se apoderaba de la estancia. Pasaron incontables minutos; su mente, muy confusa aún, únicamente lograba identificar los ecos de voces lejanas, pero de repente los sintió, el ruido de pasos acercándose hacia donde él estaba. De golpe levantó la vista para ver como el viejo Moody se acercaba rengueando, varita en mano. No pudo evitar que el chillido escapara de su boca antes de emprender la huída, huída que fue detenida pocos segundos después por el ex-auror. Y en un instante todo era confuso otra vez...

El solo hecho de recordar como ese viejo demente lo había hecho rebotar por todo el vestíbulo en forma de hurón hacía que la mente de Draco Malfoy se llenase de planes que prometían sangrientas y dolorosas venganzas. Pero lo peor vino después. El tener que soportar las estúpidas risitas de los estudiantes a su paso era algo que sacaba de quicio al rubio Slytherin. La ira y el resentimiento que cargaba eran tan grandes que ni Crabbe ni Goyle habían querido acercarse a él como por una semana por miedo a que las descargase con ellos. Aunque lo peor había sido tener que escuchar los comentarios del _pobretón_ Weasley cada vez que lo cruzaba en algún pasillo...

—¡Miren ahí va el _Maravilloso Hurón Saltarín_! –Decia el pelirrojo arrancando carcajadas a sus acompañantes— ¡Hubieses visto tu cara _huroncito_, casi te meas en los pantalones!

_Paciencia Draco_ —Se repetía el rubio en esos momentos reprimiendo las ganas de estampar un puñetazo en el rostro de la comadreja—, _la venganza es un plato que se come frío._

* * *

No me quedó tan bien como me hubiese gustado, pero si lo sigo reescribiendo me voy a volver loca...


End file.
